epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaphethMario/Spy VS Spy vs Tom and Jerry. Japheth's Fictional Rap battle Ep.13
Nope, this is not a 1 v 1 v 2 battle. This battle features MAD magazine iconic duo, White Spy and Black Spy against the world famous cat and mouse, Tom and Jerry. (Note: Tom is denoted in this color, Jerry is denoted in this color, White Spy is denoted in this color, Black Spy is denoted in this color, if both of them are rapping they appear white) Tom and Jerry Verse: *Tom eats Jerry* Spy VS Spy Verse: *White Spy and Black Spy dies for some reason* WHO WON? WHO WON? Tom's Stomach Grim Reaper Neitzche's Mustache Nah they HAVE to talk in this rap battle, sorry Tom and Jerry Verse: Spy vs Spy? Are we battling that awesomeAustralian Band? Nope, it’s just these two forgettable C.I.A. Agents wannabe frauds Who’s an insult to parodies everywhere, they’re literally a Defection We’re flawless, even Nostalgia Critic know our show only strives for perfection We’re the original emcees of silent duos, making traps before Spy vs Spy And even you’re not a cat or a food, you still rip-off our style Admire by millions and even rock the MGM, we’re famous that’s for sure And no matter how much comics you got, you and your country will always be obscure Spy VS Spy Verse: This is going to be EC, two pests against cool spies who can spit gruesome bars? That’s even colder than fighting each other in the Cold War You should just keep your mouth shut, and let us do the rapping Cause’ just like your first movie, we don’t want to hear both of you talking Like Spike the dog, we’re barking disses to bite both of your tails That will teach you lesson from Show''ing all of your horrible ''Tales Disney Duos try to bite us? It’s impossible cause’ your ass already got owned! You’re too weak to tackle us with the mic, shoulda let Nibbles handle the microphone Oh! We still make people laugh, because’ we are still aggressive causing each other harm While you got tamer and nicer, your slapstick nowadays losing its charm We’re the two faces spies with nice hat; yes we’re the original Team Fortress 2 So better watch your backs, or we’ll surprise buttsecks right at you Tom and Jerry Verse: Family Guy told us that both of you are homosexual dildos, don’t you believe it? Then why you like spying each other, could you care to explain it? White and Black Spies you’re not bad in a good way, you’re just plain bad Like your CN show which is a disgrace to cartoons than all the crappy movies we had Yo'' White and Nerdy'' Spy, your comics are nothing but a bored And Black Spy, just stick to working on your unpaid labor We’re hitting on ladies because that’s what we love to do While you got hit in the face by The Grey Spy Who Shagged you Spy VS Spy Verse: Look who’s talking about romance, the cat who wants to eat a mouse We Black and White owners will make this undisciplined Puss Gets the Boot out of the house You ruin childhoods faster than TransBOREmers directed by Michael Bay We Got to Have ''to'' Money, that’s what you only care nowadays This ain’t a Joke, but we’re better MADder rappers that’s gonna strike a Dagger! At these Mickey Mouse and Felix copy Cats, making racist jokes except much lamer! No matter how Orggy is your Cock is, you’ll never get any ladies, deal with it Why you’re feeling Blue ? Is it because you realize your ass got train wrecked? Who Won? Who Won Spy VS Spy Tom and Jerry Connection; *Rivalry duos, they are sometimes friends at some point *Slapstick duos *Both of them are known to be silent and making traps against each other Trivia: *This is the third team battle *Black Spy and White Spy are the fourth and third character to be in Black and White (no pun intended) **After Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde and Kirby *If you count Tom and Jerry as a Disney character then they are the second and third Disney to rap **The first one is Elsa *Originally Spy VS Spy will face Phineas na dFerb and TOm and Jerry will face Gumball and Darwin News FNaF 4 is out early...so Steve vs Freddy Fazbear REMAKE will be made on some time. Category:Blog posts